Deceit and Deception' or 'How to fool someone in 5 easy steps'
by Louis2634
Summary: Just having a little fun with all the 'hub bub' about a certain movie coming out March 8th. Sure to be 'marvelous'. ;)


**Hi everyone. With all the talk about a certain movie coming out March 8th and all the 'conspirasy' talk. Plus all the different videos talking about it and everything else. Well, this popped in my head this morning. I wanted to get this out before this weekend, but there was no listing for that movie yet. So I put this 'here'.**

**This is a 'fictional' - I repeat FICTIONAL - conversation between a studio president whom we'll call 'Micro Rodent'(and there are a LOT of rodents, don't get any ideas) and the head of a review site we'll call 'Rancid Vegtables'(Lima Beans come to mind - YECH!) that takes place at an 'undisclosed location'(Oohh!) on Feb. 19th or 20th.**

**I repeat. This is FICTION. NO actual conversation took place, that I know of.(It would be wild if it did, though).**

**I hope you enjoy.**

M.R. - 'Hey. How's it going? Long time no see( ;) ;) )

R. V. - 'Not bad. Not bad at all. Miss working with you, but being 'Prez' here, it's not half bad.

M.R. - 'Glad to hear it. Look. While we're here, I need to ask a ...favor. For old times sake.'

R.V. - '? What kind of _favor_ are we talking about?'

M.R. - 'Well, you know that movie we have coming out in a couple weeks?'

R.V. - 'Who doesn't?'

M.R. - '#$$&%$&... Well that star of it is... well...'

R.V. - 'Dumb as a box of rocks...'

M.R. - 'RANCID !'

R.V. - '... big ass mouth, no tact meter. Or a sense of who her audience is.'

M.R. - '(grumbles)... Excactly. (Should've hired E.)'

R.V. - 'So what can I do about it? You dropped the ball on that one.'

M.R. - 'I know. _Believe me _I know. What I need is help with all those negative reviews on yo-'

R.V. - (Holds up hand) 'Not you, too?! For the _millionth _time, those are NOT REVIEWS! Those are for either _'wanting' _or _'NOT wanting' _to see a movie. THEY ARE NOT REVIEWS!'

M.R. - 'Okay. Okay. Calm down. (sheesh) I know, but regardless, that score is so low(insert joke here), it's starting to affect..'

R.V. - '? _'starting' _to affect ?'

M.R. - '... our projected box offices numbers.'

R.V. - 'Again, what can I do about it?'

M.R. - 'Simple. Drop the meter.'

R.V. - 'WHAT ?!'

M.R. - 'Drop. The. Me-'

R.V. - 'I heard you. I just can't believe what I heard.

M.R. - 'Why?'

R.V. - 'Because you and every other studio like it as a way to track your movies.'

M.R. - 'Well, I don't like it that much anymore.'

R.V. - 'I don't know...'

M.R. - 'Call it a favor... for old times.'

R.V. - 'Even if I do this, the people that clicked 'No' aren't going to majically change their minds. Neither will the ones that were _going_ to say 'no' in the future. You might even make more people mad(if that's possible).'

M.R. - 'It's all about the _optics._ If that number isn't there, we can give this a more positive spin. And we need this to do well. Especially after that b-'

R.V. - 'Micro!'

M.R. - 'As I was saying, After that _broad _'K' has damn near ruined our other franchise. (sighs) We give her a 42 year old _pot of gold_ and almost overnight she's turning it into a 5 cent _bucket of sludge._

R.V. - '(sighs) Fine. I'll do it. But I can't just do your movie. I have to do all of 'em. And our fans aren't going to like it.'

M.R. - 'Meh. People are stupid little sheep. They'll forget. So how long will it take?

R.V. - 'Wow. Your opinion of people is _heartwarming._'

M.R. - '(ignores) How. Long?'

R.V. - 'Today's what, Tuesday? Give us until this weekend to have it set up.'

M.R. - 'That long?!'

R.V. - 'Contrary to what you see in TV and movies, Changing an entire site is not just _click, click...done. _There's more to it than that.'

M.R. - 'Well.. I guess that'll do.'

R.V. - 'It'll have to.'

(Both shake hands)

M.R. - 'Thanks for doing this. I owe you big time. How about a percentage of this franchise sound?

R.V. - 'How about a theme park instead? (under breath) _something that'll make money._'

M.R. - 'What was that?'

R.V. - 'Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. ;) '

**Well, that about wraps it up. I hope everyone enjoyed this totally imagined conversation. Like I said above, I would have fine-tuned this more, but I wanted to get it out before this weekend. (Oh, and if you're wondering, FF doesn't like using real names.)**

**Any comments, both good or bad, are appreciated.**

**Louis**


End file.
